


Teléfono Rojo

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Thor es un hombre de negocios que siente que Cupido está contra él, Loki es un chico con el sueño de poder ir a la universidad y no morirse de hambre, sus vidas se entrelazarán cuando los dos se conozcan de la forma más inesperada.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), thorki
Kudos: 4





	Teléfono Rojo

Thor Odinson era el hijo primogénito y heredero de Odín Borson, un hombre de negocios, magnate multimillonario y con un árbol genealógico de raíces profundas que llegaban hasta un rey vikingo siglos atrás. Al contrario que sucedió con muchos de sus amigos de la infancia como Tony Stark y Amora, desde muy pequeño su padre le había enseñado que cuando quieres algo en la vida debes trabajar duro, esforzarte por ello, por eso cuando salió de la universidad y quiso trabajar en la empresa familiar pasó una entrevista como lo haría cualquier otro, empezó desde los puestos más bajos subiendo de posición a base de méritos propios y el día en que su padre quiso jubilarse le dio el mando de la empresa. Ahora a sus treinta y cinco años Thor se había convertido en el soltero de oro de la ciudad, un ejemplo de esfuerzo y humildad con el cuerpo de un dios bajo el cual muchos soñaban con poder estar algún día, sin embargo, lo que esos muchos no sabían era que él que exigía sinceridad en sus relaciones y no solía tardar más de dos días en terminar con cualquiera de las mujeres que se lanzaban a sus pies en cuanto descubría que estaban solo con él por su dinero. La única lo suficientemente larga había sido con la astrofísica Jane Foster y los dos habían terminado por mutuo acuerdo, quedando como amigos cuando sus intereses los llevaron por caminos separados e incluso aconsejándose en temas amorosos, no obstante Thor había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le robase el corazón de verdad, alguien que le diese trabajo, le hiciese perseguirlo y no se abriese de piernas cada vez que abría su cartera.

\- _Mi querido amigo, definitivamente tienes mala suerte, ni siquiera yo sé como lo haces_ – Comentó Tony aquella mañana durante una reunión que se suponía debía unir Industrias Stark e Industrias Asgard un poco y que pronto había sido una excusa para sentarse en el sofá del despacho, comer hamburguesas y beber alcohol como cuando estaban en la universidad y vivían juntos.

\- _No todos podemos entrar en una relación poliamorosa Stark, soy yo quien no sabe como lo haces_ – Suspiró el rubio peinándose hacia atrás con los dedos en un gesto de cansancio antes de servirse otra copa.

\- _No podía escoger entre los dos así que me quedé con los dos pero lo importante no soy yo, eres tú y que tu falta de sexo hace que estés de muy mal genio_ – Lo acusó el genio, usando su vaso de whisky aún medio lleno para señalarlo.

\- _¡Mentira!_ – Vociferó Thor golpeando la mesa con el puño, haciéndola retumbar, quedándose paralizado y sorprendido de sí mismo hasta que Tony se echó a reír con una expresión de “Te lo dije” – _Vale, tal vez esté un poco de mal humor_.

\- _¿Un poco? No quiero que saber como eres cuando te enfadas de verdad, aunque supongo que no me asustaría mucho, lo de Brucie sí fue una sorpresa, no me avergüenza decir que después de verle en ese estado, al llegar a casa conseguí que me dejasen sin poder andar los siguientes días, el caso es, sé que hay mucha zorra por ahí y no estás preparado para eso después de Jane, lo que respeto totalmente pero necesitas desahogo así que voy a darte algo que te ayudará_ – Tomó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una tarjeta negra con letras plateadas, entregándosela a su amigo – _Te he comprado una suscripción de tres años, de nada, la mejor línea erótica, conocí a alguien ahí hace un tiempo, me dio un final feliz sin ni siquiera permitirme que me tocase a mí mismo y nos hicimos amigos, me presentó a mis dos amores, pruébalo, si al final de los tres años no te gusta se cancela y listo._

- _¿En serio? ¿Esta es tu mejor solución? ¿Una línea erótica y que me masturbe como un adolescente?_ – Preguntó incrédulo, observando la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

\- _La línea erótica Valhalla es una línea exclusiva, de las mejores, básicamente te cobran por orgasmo y siempre aciertan, mejor eso que no seguir de mal humor porque eres el primo nórdico de Hércules y las Indiana Jones de tercera en lugar de arriesgarse a mirar tu arca de la alianza prefieren buscar tu oro nazi_ – Comentó Stark encogiéndose de hombros antes de centrarse en terminarse su hamburguesa con queso.

\- _Sabes que no entiendo ese tipo de referencias._

\- _Siempre podemos hacer maratón de películas en tu casa y en cuanto a lo otro, déjate guiar por mí y sé que no tengo la mejor reputación a la hora de hablar ciertos temas pero te aseguro esto, si llamas vas a terminar queriendo más, solo pruébalo, al menos una vez._

Thor bufó rodando los ojos guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, cediendo al fin – _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas, lo probaré una vez para darte el capricho y luego te devolveré la maldita tarjeta._

Tony sonrió triunfal dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, terminando de comer y vaciando su vaso de un trago – _Bueno, me voy ya, te dejo un tiempo a solas._

\- _¡No voy a hacer ese tipo de cosas en mi oficina!_ – Gruñó ofendido, sin embargo su enfado solo hizo que su amigo riese más alto mientras salía de allí con los documentos que había traído para darle y que firmase, sin duda una excusa para poder volver y seguir metiéndose en su vida.

El resto del día entre papeleo y llamadas, su mente se centró en el trabajo, esforzándose como siempre por mantener la empresa a flote y en la cima de su campo, ignorando las miradas que solía recibir de algunos de sus propios empleados y los coqueteos de los representantes de otras oficinas y empresas cuyas reuniones debía atender, sabía que tal vez era demasiado estricto pero no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo el futuro de la empresa de su familia por algo que probablemente sería pasajero y traería más disgustos que alegría.

En cuanto llegó a casa, en plena noche cerrada, el ruido de sus pensamientos lo mantuvo entretenido mientras se duchaba, cambiaba de ropa y cocinaba algo pero en cuanto se sentó en el sofá para empezar a cenar, la soledad y el silencio que lo rodeaban pesaron más que nunca, mientras comía bocado tras bocado lentamente y con la mirada perdida en la pantalla sin ver realmente lo que sucedía en el televisor y fue entonces que recordó la tarjeta que seguía escondida en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta ¿Podría rebajarse al nivel de Stark? Pero ¿Y si por una vez conseguía tener una conexión humana aunque solo fuese por unos segundos?

Dejando el plato a un lado se puso en pie corriendo a su dormitorio, recuperando la tarjeta negra y yendo a por su teléfono, en su pecho la esperanza de poder mantener una conversación normal con alguien que no supiese su nombre, alguien que no conociese su fortuna y se interesase realmente por él. La indecisión y las dudas lo corroían por dentro pero en cuanto tomó asiento, cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y marcó el número, demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo para mirar ¿Quién respondería? ¿Quién estaría al otro lado?

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el barrio artístico vivía Loki Farbautison, el hijo ilegítimo de un hombre con dinero que lo había abandonado pero que aún le entregaba una asignación mensual desde el día de su nacimiento como una obligación moral hasta que cumplió dieciocho años y fue como si desvaneciese por completo, eso dejó a Loki tirado en la calle ya que su madre ya no lo necesitaba ni quería y ahí se fueron también sus sueños de ir a la universidad, terminando por compartir piso mientras tenía tres trabajos y apenas podía llegar a fin de mes, sin embargo, cuando su primer compañero de piso se fue para vivir con su novia, una chica de su misma edad llamada Natasha llegó a su vida con la compañía de su novio Sam, su amigo de la infancia Bucky y la madre del grupo, Steve. Loki había notado que la pelirroja no parecía abandonar el apartamento ni por las mañanas ni por las noches y siempre tenía dinero de sobra fue así como descubrió, un día en que tuvo que volver temprano a casa, que Nat era operadora de una línea erótica de alto standing llamada Valhalla, que prometía a sus clientes la llegada al paraíso pero a pesar de lo escandaloso que implicaba hacer algo así Loki comprobó de primera mano como Natasha podía gemir y decir las cosas más provocadoras mientras estaba vestida con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja, con el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras jugaba a la videoconsola, en realidad había sido la misma pelirroja quien lo había convencido para que dejase las jornadas eternas y los salarios mínimos y se convirtiese en su compañero.

Su actual trabajo era sencillo y en ocasiones hasta divertido, provocar a los clientes con la promesa de los placeres más intensos desde la comodidad de su casa y sin tener que usar otra cosa que su voz, así había conocido al actual novio de Steve y Bucky, siendo él quien los había presentado, aunque a veces también debía admitir que se volvía reconfortante gracias a un escaso tipo de cliente.

\- _Loki_ – Lo llamó Nat desde la puerta distrayéndolo de lo que estaba intentando dibujar, siguiendo las clases que Steve había intentado darle.

\- ¿ _Sí? Me has pillado un poco liado, estaba intentando terminar…_

- _Cliente_ – Sonrió la pelirroja como si tuviese un secreto, agitando el teléfono frente a su cara.

Loki rodó los ojos, desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto uno de los operadores más famosos y a quien le pasaban algunas de las cuentas más caras después del éxito que había tenido con uno de los clientes más antiguos y famosos de toda la empresa, abandonó el lápiz a un lado y se puso en pie cogiendo el aparato y echando a Natasha de su habitación, quien no dejaba de reír, intentando quedarse para escuchar, cogiendo la llamada – _Hola guapo, mi nombre es Eros ¿Cómo puedo cumplir tus fantasías esta noche?_ – Dijo en su tono más seductor tras dejarse caer en la cama.

- _Buenas noches_ – Una voz grave y ronca llegó desde el otro lado de la línea cuyas vibraciones le provocaron un escalofrío y le hizo morderse el labio, sin embargo el suspiro cansado que escuchó le hizo entrar en alerta y preocuparse.

– _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó en un tono suave, éste sin duda iba a ser uno de esos días donde con suerte podría ayudar a alguien, si Nat lo supiese volvería a burlarse de él y llamarlo el teléfono de la esperanza.

\- _Sí, sí, no te preocupes._

\- _No suenas a bien ¿Por qué no te desahogas y me cuentas que hay en tu mente?_

Thor no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella voz seductora y misteriosa parecía pertenecer a alguien que sabía leer muy bien a la gente ya que había captado a la primera en que tipo de humor estaba – _Bueno Eros, en realidad no es nada, es solo que últimamente me he estado sintiendo solo y llevo tanto tiempo sin pareja que ya no creo que sepa seducir y lo más parecido a un noviazgo que tuve, ni siquiera creo que nos comportábamos como tal, éramos poco más que desconocidos en la cama y amigos fuera…_ – ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso a un desconocido? La culpa pronto se instaló en su pecho y no pudo evitar disculparse – _Lo siento, no debería molestarte con este tipo de cosas._

- _¡Espera!_ – Se apresuró a decir Loki creyendo que iba a colgar – _Escucha, no importa cual fue tu razón inicial para llamarme, lo que importa es que lo has hecho mi trabajo es hacerte sentir bien, aunque mi contrato no especifica en que sentido debo hacerlo y si cuelgas sin que yo sepa que estás bien podrían no pagarme éste mes y no querrás ser el responsable de que me quede en la calle y hambriento ¿Verdad?_

\- _No… ¿Cómo podría ocurrírseme dejar a alguien en la calle?_ – Bromeó el rubio pasándose la mano por el pelo, su mirada perdida en las espirales y dibujos geométricos de la gruesa alfombra del salón – _Bien, me has pillado, no creo que pueda confiar en las personas, las últimas veces que he intentado iniciar algo con alguien solo buscaban algo de mí._

\- _Hmmm… Bueno, no quiero presionarte pero por lo que dices o buscaban tu dinero o tienes un pene mágico que concede deseos cuando lo frotas y a menos que me des más pistas voy a asumir que es el segundo_ – Se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa. Por unos segundos la línea quedó en silencio, haciendo que se preocupase de haberse pasado de la raya hasta que la risa fuerte y despreocupada de su cliente resonó en su oído.

- _Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me hace reír tan fuerte_ – Se sinceró el rubio apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de su butaca.

\- _Me alegro de haberlo conseguido_ – Loki no pudo evitar sonreír, una sensación cálida y agradable instalándose en su pecho – _¿Y si me cuentas que tipo de persona buscas? A lo mejor es que eres demasiado exigente, lo que no está mal, pero es más difícil encontrar a alguien adecuado._

El mayor se quedó pensando un buen rato antes de decir al fin – S _olo quiero a alguien que me vea, que me vea a mí de verdad, no mi dinero ni mi nombre…_

- _Yo te veo_ – Comentó el moreno de repente, llevándose una mano a la boca sin saber porqué había dicho aquello, era como si su dolor resonase con el suyo propio, esa necesidad de ser visto, de marcar la diferencia pero si no lo hizo antes definitivamente acababa de cruzar una línea que no debía y colgó la llamada de forma repentina, tirando el teléfono a la otra esquina de la cama como si le hubiese quemado.

Thor se quedó mirando el teléfono sorprendido, sin saber que acababa de pasar, se había sincerado más con un chico al que nunca había visto y cuyo nombre real ni conocía, que con amigos que conocía desde su más tierna infancia y ni siquiera entendía porqué le había colgado, lo único que sabía en ese momento era una cosa y es que, aunque iba a dejar pasar un tiempo primero y hablar con Tony para ver que averiguaba sobre esa línea de teléfono, quería más, quería volver a escuchar esa voz y saber más de la persona detrás.

Mientras, en el pequeño apartamento que Loki compartía con Natasha, la pelirroja lo observaba preocupada desde la puerta del dormitorio, sin entender porque el moreno no dejaba de mirar su móvil como si éste estuviese poseído y aún menos entendió el porqué, de repente, se puso en pie sobre la cama, chillando y bailando entusiasmado ¿Habría perdido la cabeza?


End file.
